1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery module and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-power battery module using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has recently been developed. The high-power battery module is configured as a high-voltage or large-capacity battery module assembled by connecting a plurality of battery cells in parallel or series for use in driving motors of devices requiring high power, e.g., electric vehicles, etc. Further, a battery pack can be assembled by electrically connecting such a plurality of battery modules to one another.
With the increasing number of devices employing the battery modules described above, studies have been centered on improving the productivity of these battery modules. With increased diversity in the external appearance of the devices employing these battery modules, the shapes of these battery modules must also vary. However, the safety of the battery module is also a concern. Therefore, studies on the structure of a battery module capable of satisfying all the requirements including aesthetics and safety have become increasingly critical.